The Games Gods Play
by EpicKiya
Summary: It's been a good two years of no chaos, raising of the dead and world ending ploys. So, the family takes a chance on having a vacation. Unfortunately, someone forgot to mention that somewhere in the manual that when all things seemed too good to be true it means someone, specifically Egyptian gods, will be messing with you.
1. Chapter 1

**The Games Gods Play**

 **Summary: It's been a good two years of no chaos, raising of the dead and world ending ploys. So, the family takes a chance on having a vacation. Unfortunately, someone forgot to mention that somewhere in the manual that when all things seemed too good to be true it means someone, specifically Egyptian gods, will be messing with you.**

 **The sequel you all requested, the third in the 'Mummy Series'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the 'Mummy' movies and I sure as hell don't own the Egyptian gods and goddesses.**

 **Warnings: Going by the last two stories, I warn you of same sex relationships, sexual content, possible inaccurate depiction of ancient history (But I am doing my research), crazy action/adventure shenanigans, and possible mistakes.**

 **Notes: I actually had a sequel written out long before I posted the 'Mummy Series' stories on AO3, but misfortune happened. So I'm writing this by memory.**

 **Also, remember that Alex is adopted, Imhotep does indeed still has his powers, Terrence is alive (he's a too cool old man to not be included in these stories) and Rick is a seer, and a reincarnation like how Evy. I also have something planned for Jonathan and if you paid real close attention to my last story you might have a clue as to what it is.**

 **Now, here's the sequel you all requested and I'm happy to deliver, starting off short and sweet. Posting it on my birthday and everything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"It's been quiet..."

Golden eyes shifted to the speaker.

"Too quiet for your taste?"

The woman nodded, her black hair shifting and brushing against her bare bronzed shoulders.

"Yes. Two years and nothing."

"They're happy. Very happy."

He watched her move around the golden table, looking intensely inside of a large bowl that held sparkling water. The water itself displayed clear images of two men.

"And in love."

"It's wonderful, is it not?", another voice piped up, feminine and softer with pride in her tone.

"Why yes, my sister."

The woman smirked, still eyeing the picture.

"You're planning something.", he concluded, with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe." She didn't even try to deny her scheme. Of what she planned to do. "I propose a game."

"A game?"

"Entertainment. It's been ages since mortals has came to our realm to prove themselves worthy of our gifts."

"They won't like this."

"Perhaps." She tapped her chin with a clawed finger. "Maybe I'll give a gift first before it all begins."

"And what shall that be?", the second woman questioned.

She looked back into the water, a small smile gracing her gold painted lips. "I think I know what. I just have to see a certain somebody about it."

* * *

"Finally! Free from boring lessons and the teachers that give them!"

The now ten year old had dropped his bag onto the floor by the front door, happiness drawn on his face. "Summer is here!"

"Son, I know you're excited and all, but that bag better make it somewhere else or you're gonna start your first few days of summer grounded."

Alex quickly picked up his school bag, rushing it over to the closet and slipping it in there.

"Sorry.", he voiced sheepishly. In turn, his blond hair was ruffled and a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"You are so cute."

"Dad!"

Rick chuckled, smiling at his child before leading him into the room where the rest of the family was.

Alex had took a seat next to his uncle Ardeth who was engaged in watching his other uncle Jonathan Carnahan-Bay and aunt Evelyn Carnahan play an intense fifth round of chest.

Rick had taken a seat on the other couch, allowing an arm to snake around his waist. A kiss was brought to his neck, resulting in a light blush to his face.

"That should not have been... tempting.", Rick whispered, turning back at Imhotep with a grin.

"Couldn't resist, my love."

A year after defeating Scorpion King and refurbishing their love for each other, Imhotep and Rick got married. Ardeth and Jonathan followed suit. Both weddings were small ceremonies, their small family and the Medjai as attendants. Ardeth swore he fell in love with Jonathan all over again when he came down the aisle to him. One of the members of the Medjai had took to the opportunity to tease him, the others joining in. It took Ardeth pulling out a knife no one knew he had on him to shut them up. Of course, Evy had planned both weddings, aided by Jonathan and Rick for both. It was a lovely festive time and probably the best cherished moments of their lives.

"Of course."

"Hey, Dad. What are we doing this summer?", Alex asked, just as Jonathan won the fifth round.

"In your face, sister!"

"Shut up!"

"Well, Alex, I was thinking that we all spend a little vacation away from home.", Rick had voiced, snuggling in Imhotep's chest. For some reason, he felt a little more... snuggly. "Not working on finding treasure or ancient artifacts. Just a nice vacation. Terrence had suggested this island not to far away from the coast of Egypt. Apparently, it's only been up for a year but it sounds like a fun place."

"Hm. An island.", Evy pondered. "Does sound relaxing."

"I'd go.", Ardeth agreed as Jonathan settled on his lap. He grinned, imaging Jonathan drenched in water as he strolled up to the shore.

Imhotep pretty much envisioned the same thing but with Rick. Suddenly... excited, he agreed, too.

"That does sound like a great vacation. Romantic, sincere."

"You just want to..." Rick trailed off there, looking into Imhotep's eyes. His own widened when there was suddenly spark of want shot through him. Even though the high priest knew what Rick was going to say, he was a bit caught off guard by the wanton glare in his bright blues. Not that he reminded, of course.

Rick was suddenly at his feet, grabbing Imhotep's larger hands and forcing up, too. The ex-soldier had turned to the others who were just as baffled at the quickness of actions.

"Can one of you call Terrence and inform him about the vacation? Imhotep and I have to... talk."

And with that, Rick lead Imhotep away.

The remaining four sat there, quiet at the sudden shift. Evy cleared her throat, disrupting the silence and got up onto her feet.

"I'll just be making that phone call now."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Games Gods Play**

 **Notes: I feel like I should warn you all about it being SMUT in this chapter. I have said this before, but in a totally different story for a totally different fandom, but I'm not the best at writing SMUT and I'm still practicing on it. So if it's not up to your standards, I apologize.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

One thing he loved about living in such a huge home was the abundance of space. Sometimes, it felt like walking into a labyrinth that overtime you had to get familiar with, but other times it made moments like this perfect.

He had a feeling he was not going to be able to control himself, more importantly his sounds, but being far from the den where the others are, he had some assurance he could be as loud as he want.

After all, his husband was quite the lover.

Rick has found himself held against a wall, his legs wrapped around Imhotep's waist while he held onto his shoulders. He moaned, heat dancing in his body while Imhotep's mouth skillfully teasing the skin of his neck.

 **"Imhotep..."** ,he gasped, the language rolling off his tongue as their groins pressed together. **"Room..."**

The other obliged, lifting Rick up just a bit more and carrying them inside their shared bedroom. Imhotep had remembered to close the door, more clear in the mind than Rick was. Lust seemingly rolled off him in waves. And seemed to increase with each second.

Rick's hands gripped at the cloth of his shirt, successfully getting it off him so the seer could feel his bare skin. As always, it was warm, just like the dessert mornings. He worked off his own shoes, allowing his husband to strip his bottom half bare. Imhotep had took hold of thighs, pulling him closer.

 **"What has you so aroused all of a sudden, my love?"**

His answer was a low groan, fingers tugging at his pants to undo them.

 **"I don't know... I... I just want you..."**

He emphasized this by kissing Imhotep, nipping at his bottom lip and rubbing his shoulders.

 **"Want... you..."**

The remaining of their clothes was thrown onto the floor, their bodies mingled together in the soft sheets and pillows. Rick sighed, tilting his head back to give his husband more room to kiss his neck. He rubbed the back of Imhotep's, shivering at wandering hands caressing his inner thighs.

Imhotep brought the kissing downward, going at it on Rick's chest then his stomach. Rick could feel a sensation with each kiss pressed against his skin, starting to feel a little incoherent with lust.

A moan was released as a finger gently probed inside him. He really wanted to skip the foreplay and head into the real fun, however, he was aware his husband wasn't going to rush into that.

Not that he would object to it.

Another finger joined the first. Another spark of want going through him.

"Imhotep! Just..."

His mouth was taken again as the fingers pushed deeper into him. The kiss muffled his whine. He felt the hand holding his left thigh up reach to the side, forward to the nightstand there.

Rick could hear Imhotep fumble through the drawer for the vial of oil they kept there. He guesses that it's almost empty given the numerous times they engaged in... pillow-biting activities.

"I want you in me now.", he growls, hooking a leg around the older man's waist.

 **"Patience."**

"No! Damn patience! I want you... nnnggghhh..."

Apparently, Imhotep used Rick's growing restlessness as a chance to coat his own erection and Rick's awaiting entrance before sliding inside him.

He only slides in an inch, the choice to tease Rick. The ex-soldier whined again, hands clenching and unclenching on Imhotep's bare shoulders. He could feel his rim squeezing around the cock, trying to drag the rest of it inside his wanton body.

It brings a nice chill up his back and a growing warmth inside the pit of his stomach. Rick gasps as Imhotep pushes in another inch, his thighs trembling against the other's sides.

"You are doing this on purpose.", he moans, his eyes closing as he focuses on the pleasure given to him.

"Am I, my Seer?"

A scream escapes his throat when Imhotep fully sheathed inside him. He doesn't try to hold his moans when the thrusts began, pushing his body into the soft mattress. That aching pain from earlier instantly disappears when Imhotep takes him, starting at a steady pace.

With each force, a slightly pitched moan, groan and gasp is released, coaxing Imhotep to continue on as he does with his own moans are heard. His own erection becomes firm between their stomachs, wet with his pre-come. Rick never really minds how messy they get. That they worry about after, too indulged in the sex.

 **"Imhotep... yes... harder... ha-harder!"**

The ancient language rolling off Rick's tongue easily arouses Imhotep more, prompting to not just fuck his spouse harder, but rougher, too.

He takes Rick's hands and intertwines their fingers together, pressing the embraced joining in the pillows, a little higher above Rick's head.

 **"Feels good, my love?"**

 **"Very!"**

Rick arches his back, taking in Imhotep's cock deeper inside him the best he can. He just wants to satisfy the burn that rested in him, that came out of nowhere before. He just wants to feel the love of his life take him until they're both well sated.

Imhotep rolls his hips forward faster, still somehow keeping his pace. The rim that his erection drives into squeezes him, close to spasming. He slows down, dragging out the incoming release. Rick's whines once more, the noise broken unlike before. He's close, so close to satisfaction.

"Imhotep... please...", he begs, defeated at the sensual touching of their flushed skin rubbing against his hard cock. He shakes, holding Imhotep's hands tighter as his orgasm approaches.

His breathing becomes shallow when he's hit with faster thrusts again. Under them, the sheets bunch together and the bed moves with their rhythm. Imhotep leans down to kiss him, letting go of his hands to hold his redden thighs wider. His cock goes even deeper, practically assaulting the special spot inside the brunet's body. It sends Rick in surrender to the desire, quivering as he hugs Imhotep around his neck with his arms and digging his nails into the skin of his back.

He doesn't stop himself from shouting, calling Imhotep's name as he spasms and clamps onto the cock driving in him. His seed paints their chests and stomachs in an abrupt jolt, his back arching a little more off the bed, and his toes curling as he cums.

Oversensitivity rakes through him as Imhotep finishes with a few more fast paced thrusts, his cock twitching inside and releasing.

He likes that he still feels good even with his muscles scream at him for a break.

They both take a while to breathe properly, coming down from their high. Imhotep leans down again to kiss the side of his mouth before nuzzling his neck.

"Are you okay, Rick?"

Rick nods with a hum, a bit out of it. His eyes are closed and his breathing calming down. He smiles when Imhotep kisses him again.

"Completely happy right now. Messy, but happy."

"I think a shower is due then."

He nods again, whimpering softly when Imhotep takes himself out of him. He doesn't feel pain, a little sore, but not hurt. Imhotep climbs out the bed and goes into their private bathroom to run them a shower. Once the water is just right, Rick follows in the bathroom, accepting Imhotep's opened arms and stepping into the stream of water with him.

* * *

"That's great! So we'll see you tomorrow?"

The couple walks into the room, hand in hand, hearing Evy on the phone.

Rick was dressed into loose clothing, barefoot to feel more relaxed than he did. His body was still on buzz from the sex, but it was definitely a good buzz.

Yet, it still puzzled him.

Where did that sudden sex drive come from?

Regardless on what people thought, Rick is 2% of their starting fun times. He doesn't really provoke it. But he is... a bit slutty sometimes.

Besides that!

The sudden want for Imhotep just came out of nowhere! As if someone clicked on a switch. Clicked on, clicked off.

"I see you two returned.", Jonathan had sassed, sitting in Ardeth's lap. "Had fun?"

"Loads. I feel Alex may be having a little brother or sister soon.", Rick answers with a chuckle. As expected, his son gags.

"Ew! Too much information, Dad!"

"I'm joking. All we did was cuddle."

Alex gives him a skeptical glance. Evy hangs up the phone and turn to the couple.

"Well, Terence is on board with the trip. He suggests we leave a good week or two from now. He'll be coming here to London to discuss some things."

"Oh, good. I think I can wait a week or two. For now, relaxing at home is a good start."

Rick sits back on the coach, dragging Imhotep down with him so he could cuddle in his chest. Evy engages in another game of chest, this time with Alex after feeling ultimate betrayal from her older brother beating her.

* * *

 **I found out why there was a teddy bear in that one scene in the first Mummy movie when Evy and Rick were arguing about leaving. It was meant for Rick to throw it at Evy while leaving the room, but it got cut out. That I learned from listening to commentary!**

 **Chapters will get longer! These first two are like filler/starter chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Games Gods Play**

 **Notes: Has it been a while? Yes, it has? Four... six... a lot of birthdays have passed, working on other stories, researching and stuff. And now we're in another year! But still... here we are with another chapter.**

 **Also, these next two chapters will be them chilling before the true chaos comes. This chapter is more about them heading to the vacation spot, so it's short.**

 **Comedy reasons, if you know how I write.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

For the next two weeks, the family prepares for their much needed vacation. There is a lot of plans, shopping, packing and double checking during that time. Once or twice, Jonathan and Evy got into an argument about swimsuits. Luckily, Terrence had been present to stop that quick.

With the preparation of the vacation, there was also something happening with Rick. He suddenly found his early mornings hovering over a toilet, headaches occurring at random, and even his sudden distaste for pineapples and liking for chocolate. Sometimes, he's super cuddly, either attached to Imhotep's side or cooing over Alex. They figured he was sick, of course he had to be. His body just wasn't agreeing with him, but that wasn't stopping him from going on this vacation.

* * *

Eventually, it came to the night before they'll be leaving out.

Rick was cuddled up to Imhotep's side in their shared bed, arms around the other's waist. This has been the most he's been at peace physically for the past two weeks. It could be because, hey, vaca to a tropical island starts in just a few hours.

He recalled reading the pamphlets, seeing that the island was recently discovered just a year ago. It was small, quaint and very much so a well liked place. He was willing to get a more hands-on experience. Especially, with his hubby.

Said hubby was now kissing his forehead, rubbing the skin of his waist under his shirt.

 **"Are you feeling alright, my seer?"**

The ex-soldier nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Excited really. I mean, you do realize this is the first time we'll spend a vacation as a married couple?"

"It's our first vacation, regardless."

Rick shifted so that he laid completely on Imhotep, content when he was comfortable enough. He paid no mind to how Imhotep was dealing with the weight, but whether or not he wanted it, he didn't complain. "Mmhm. Can't wait.", he mumbled, feeling exhausted now.

"Then we should sleep."

"Too excited."

However, the excitement was not enough to keep sleep at bay. A second later, Rick was knocked out, his husband following.

* * *

And despite all those hours he managed to catch, Rick felt undoubtedly drowsy. Leaning on Imhotep while waiting for the train to arrive was the best he could do to stay awake, with the aid of some coffee minutes before. Their son was seated on a nearby bench, reading through a book. Evy came up beside him and rubbed his arm, having noticed his discomfort since this morning.

"Rick, are you okay?", she asked.

Rick nodded, sighing and rubbing his cheek against Imhotep's chest. "Yeah, I'm fine.", he answered as a strong arm protectively embraced his waist and a kiss pressed against his forehead. He was well aware that Imhotep was worried for him and has been since Rick fell 'sick'. However, the brunet continuously assured him and the others that all he needed was this vacation.

The train came up soon, the blaring of its horn echoing. It gave Rick a headache, but he decided not to voice it.

"Well, it's going to be a while till we get to our destination, huh?", Jonathan had chuckled as they boarded on, finding a suitable place for them to settle since it was going to be a while.

"Hopefully, sooner than much later. I really can't wait to see the waters. Do you think they'll be as blue and clear as the pamphlet says?", Evy asked, taking a seat after Ardeth put her suitcase away.

"Only us getting there can really answer that, but I pray they are.", Terence responses. He already has his reading glasses on and what looks to be today's paper in his hands. Not having seen the exact source of where he could have possibly go it from, they could only guess. The elderly man sits at the window with Alex across from him. Evy sits next to him. Rick and Imhotep sat across Jonathan and Ardeth just in the other booth on the other side of the aisle. Just how the ex-soldier is to Imhotep, Jonathan is cuddled up to his own husband's side.

Ardeth is rubbing his side, kissing him here and there. Obviously, he's already getting into the romantic vacation mood.

Everyone is like that for the next hour or so. Having light conversations or playing a game they found that could entertain them.

Within four hours of the train ride, Rick is the sole one sleeping. Once in a while, he would mumble something or shift against Imhotep with a moan. Being his husband, the (much) older hugged him, pressing soft kisses against the skin of his cheeks and forehead.

Jonathan had been eyeing Rick for some time, curious to his physical situation.

"I hope this vacation does him some good.", he admits, feeling Ardeth rub his back to soothe his worry. "Also, does it seem like something is... different about Rick?"

"What do you mean?", Evy asks, eyes on the chest board in front of her. She pouted when Alex ended the game victorious. "I'm tired of your madness, Alex."

"Don't be jealous, Aunt Evy."

"Well...", Jonathan starts, tilting his head. He continues to stare at Rick, trying to pinpoint exactly what was going on with him but couldn't find anything. "...there's something... I can't exactly put my finger on it."

"Let's pray it's not anything harmful.", Terrence says, shooting Imhotep an assuring glance. "That's the last thing any of us needs."

* * *

The train ride soon came to a closing, transitioning to the boat they had to the island. Luckily, this ride was going to be long since the island was in view as they boarding the boat.

Rick had sighed at the thought. "Just in a few hours and we'll be sipping drinks with little umbrellas in them."

"I'm so excited!", Evy giggled, heading to a railing to eye down in the water. She noticed how blue it was. It wasn't exactly clear, but the tint of it shown that it was still pretty healthy. "I can't wait to get into the water."

"I bet I can build a bigger sandcastle than Uncle Jon.", Alex taunted with a snicker.

Jonathan made a strangled noise, his husband chuckling at the challenge his nephew just declared.

"Show off, we all know you have photogenic memory, but that doesn't mean someone can't build a bigger and better sandcastle than you."

"Want to prove that?"

"I'll gladly do so!"

From next to Rick, Imhotep smiled. "Well, this vacation will be quite interesting, no?"

"Definitely. Got to admit, I'm on Alex's side on this. He's a killer at sandcastle building." He turned and kissed Imhotep briefly on the lips. "Maybe he's picking up on some of your architecture skills. Even before we got together."

"Possibly."

Rick then grabbed Imhotep's hand, leading him off away from the others. **"Now let's find somewhere private."**

From the glint he seen in those vibrant blues, he knew his spouse had something fun in mind.

* * *

Within the next few hours, everyone had gotten their rest, freshen up and had gotten something to eat. Nightfall had came and went and soon they had a little bit of distance to cover once they hit the island.

Standing by the railing, they could see the waters were much more bluer and clearer than before. Alex was even able to identify a few of the fish he caught sight of.

"I can't believe we're actually taking a trip to an island without our equipment. With having to do any work of any sort. I'm shocked.", Evy admitted.

"Feels odd to not be doing any duties, but I'm not complaining.", Ardeth added before planting a few kisses to Jonathan's neck. In turn, the other blushed, covering his face.

"Especially last night."

"I couldn't help myself."

In sympathy, Rick took hold of Jonathan's hand.

"It's okay, Jonathan. I feel the same way."

Imhotep pressed himself against his back, also kissing him on the neck.

 **"Remember, my Seer, you provoked it."**

"Shut up."

"Gentlemen, can this cease until the bedroom? We do still have a child among us.", Terrence reminded them like the dad/grandfather he was. "I rather you not corrupt him."

Using this as an escape to avoid any more embarrassment and Ardeth's... desire, Jonathan parted from him, patting his cheeks as he stepped away. "Yes, Ardeth. We still have a child present."

Of course, that wasn't going to stop the other man. He shot Jonathan a grin. "Well, I'm sure once we're in the bedroom..." He leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "...I can do whatever I want to you for as long as I want."

The response was a shiver. And given the deadpanned looks on Evy and Rick's faces, no doubt they figured out what he said from Jonathan's red face.

Alex hadn't been paying attention to any of what was going on which isn't an issue. The kid's been scarred enough.

"Anyways... beautiful scenery, no?", Evy tried, gesturing to the water and the incoming sight of the island.

She was expecting one of the others to answer, but another voice piped up out of nowhere.

"It is very beautiful."

The voice was silky, but aged. There was even a tad bit of an accent.

They turned to see where those words were spoken from, finding it to be just a woman. She looked no older than Terrence, probably around his age, with bronzed skin and dark hair with a bit of grey intertwined and pulled back in a bun. She wore a simple red blouse, black skirt, black heels and a gold necklace.

And a warm smile.

"I'm sure you all will enjoy this time here as much as I did before.", she added, coming closer to the group.

"Before? Oh, so this isn't your first time here?", Rick questioned. He quickly gotten some... weird vibe from her. Like something wasn't... normal about her. Maybe it was the smile.

The woman nodded. "Yes. This is my second time here." She held out her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miss Sienna. But you can call me Sisi."

"It's nice to meet you... uh... Sisi."

She and Rick briefly shook hands. After, Rick took to holding Imhotep's hand. Maybe out of comfort.

"So this is your second time here. Can you tell us a little about this island?", Jonathan asked, clinging to Ardeth just as Alex had joined back with them.

Sisi chuckled, nodding. "Well, I can let you know that the waters are bluer than sapphires. And the air is extremely freshening."

"Can we get drinks with little umbrellas?", Evy asked.

"Of course! Personally, they're my favorite part about the island."

"Yes!"

The boat's horn could be heard then, signaling their arrival into the island's waters.

* * *

 **Alright, so I don't know when the next chapter is coming because I do have other chapters coming for other stories. However, I know that will be coming up soon.**

 **I'll be honest. I'm shook about how many of you like my Mummy series. I wasn't expecting it at all.**

 **I feel like I asked this before, but as much as many of us hate that third movie, after this story is completed, you think I should write my own version of it? Of course, if I do, Ardeth and Imhotep will be involved in it. So you can imagine how different the story is probably going to go.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be on the outlook for the next one!**


End file.
